An Unwelcome Visitor
by x3 lovely
Summary: After the curse is broken, Howl's and Sophie's lives are a dream. They're engaged! But what happens when an exfiance shows up to win him back?NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP!
1. In Which a Visitor Arrives

This is my first Howl's Moving Castle story, please review and tell me how you like it. It'd be much appreciated. Any ideas or comments you are welcome to E-mail me at loves!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Lillian, as she is a completely from my imagination. Though I'd gladly trade her to own Howl

"Kingsbury door!"

Yawning, the impatient fire demon's flames rose higher in the hearth for a minute and then settled back to their natural height. The rapping on the door grew louder, more frequent, and quite more agitating to the sleeping Calcifer. Wavering slightly he got up his determination to scream again.

"Kingsbury door!"

He never understood why people chose to ignore him when he had important things to say. Although the castle looked quite big on the outside it only consisted of a small living space, so he knew that both Howl and Markl were aware of his shrieks. Howl, Calcifer decided, was most likely in the bathroom taking care of his appearance.

"Humans," Calcifer smirked.

His eyes rolled as a flaming arm shot out to the hoard of decaying wood Sophie had placed near enough to his hearth for him to reach. Gnawing on the wood Calcifer came to the conclusion that Howl's appearance was the second most important thing in Howl's life. First, had been for some time now, was Sophie. Markl, Howl's apprentice, had also changed significantly since Sophie had come to live with them; Markl became more dedicated in his studies. Markl made the promise that he'd protect Sophie if she never was to leave, and Sophie happily obliged.

"Kingsbury door! HOOWWWLLL, I'm getting a headache! Markl, please someone, I beg you." Finally the impatient fire demon heard thumps above his head signaling that someone had heard his pleas and was making their way down the stairs.

"Finally, I don't think that you understand that when I yell it's usually important. You know I've been thinking and I can see why you were called 'Horrible Howl', IT'S STARTING TO FIT!"

A wave of perfume settled over the quaint kitchen signifying Howl's entrance. He was wearing his ever common black pants and boots, which matched his raven colored hair perfectly. His blue and silver jacket brought out the color in his eyes, and the blue stone jingling from his ear really set his eyes off.

"Good morning, old friend,"

He made his way down the steps to the door; he turned the knob till it came to the red circle. He shook a long slender finger at Calcifer as he passed. Howl was used to the fire demon making derogatory comments so he didn't really pay the comments much attention. Howl yanked open the door only to be met with an exotic auburn haired girl flinging herself into his arms.

Howl was altogether surprised by this action; most of his ex-girlfriends had stopped barging in when they had found out about his engagement. The majority had sent malicious letters; some were filled with spells and curses, asking how he could find love in a common hat shop girl, with such a common name as 'Sophie Hatter'. Howl had given up trying to be rational with the girls and resulted and throwing the letters instantly over to Calcifer, who ate them with much contempt.

"Howl! Oh my I've missed you! It's been far too long; I can't believe I haven't seen you in 5 years." She let go of the wizard, who was still in shock, picked up her travel bags and collapsed on the couch.

Looking to her right she saw Calcifer, who was hiding behind one of his logs peeking out from the side. He had never been overly fond of Lillian, an ex- fiancée of Howl; she had always talked to him in a way that made him feel inadequate. This puzzled him since he was more than a million years older than her, and in reality, should be talking to her in that way.

"CALLLYYY, hoo-oo-www have YYYY-OOOO-UUUU been feeee—eee-lllll-ing?" She was waving her hands in a frantic manner as if that would help him understand her better.

Calcifer sighed and blew smoke out of his mouth and up the chimney. "I've been great Lillian, how nice of you to ask. If you call great slaving away for the tyrant, whose name I won't mention," He made a hysterical gesture toward Howl, who was not watching him but had his eyes fixed on Lillian. "But you know I can't really complain, you know? Oh, my time has been made more tolerable by this lovely girl that Howl has been see-,"

"Lillian, is that really you? Wow, I never expected you to show up at my door. How have you been?" Howl shut the door and walked over to Lillian, sitting down next to her. He pulled her in close for another hug, wrapping his arm tightly around her back.

"Oh Howl, I've just been dying to see you for so long, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me after all that happened. I've been so busy lately, but I woke up to day and thought to myself 'Lillian today is the day, go see Howl Jenkins and show him what he's been missing.' and I did. The moment I saw you standing in that doorway I knew I had made the right choice."

Lillian let go of Howl long enough to lean over and force her way on top of him. Her perfectly styled locks fell around his face as she leaned in close.

"Uhh—Howl? I wouldn't--" Calcifer didn't get to finish his warning because a girl with starlight hair burst through the doorway, her parcels falling everywhere.

"Howl darling, would you--? Oh, uhem," she stopped abruptly taking in the sight of her fiancé in the arms of another, very attractive, woman. They instantly broke a part, Howl jumped up, knocking Lillian off him, to help Sophie with the parcels. Lillian pulled out a compact mirror and started perfecting her hair.

"Sophie love, it is not what it looks like. This is my old friend Lillian, she just appeared on our door step just before you did and we were just catching up," His arm snaking instinctively around her waist. His lips grazed hers in a polite greeting.

"Ex-fiancée, darling," Lillian gave a seductive smile toward Sophie. Sophie knew this girl would be a tough one to compete with.


	2. In Which a Bed is Shared

Ok, so I'm back with the second chapter…Yayyy! Haha, well I will be posting this story on Katty. So if you see this story up there it's not plagiarism I swear.

Tomorrow, I am leaving for 2 weeks on vacation and will probably not get to work on the story much, I'm not entirely sure I will have a computer where I am going. I will try my hardest to update, if I don't get my next chapter will get up when I get back on July 28th.

One more thing, this story is a combination of the book and the movie. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Howl & Co, damn it. **

"Howl Jenkins, we aren't married therefore, I am not sleeping with you!" Sophie threw her legs off the side of Howl's bed and yanked the end of her nightgown to cover up her legs.

Getting up she leaned on the wood of the door frame, she folded her arms across her chest trying to cover up as much as she could. She glanced around looking for a robe, but she remembered that Lillian was last seen prancing around in Sophie's. Sophie was very tempted to rip it off her "accidentally", but since Calcifer, Markl, and Howl were all boys and she couldn't guarantee that Lillian was wearing anything underneath, she decided against it.

Today had just not been her day. First, that little "ex-fiancé" had come to stay with them and second, she was being forced to sleep in Howl's bed. "It is that girl's fault in the first place!" Sophie stormed. "If she had not come to stay with us I'd be down in my bed, but no, she had to just barge right in, and YOU had to let her stay!"

"Sophie I promise I'll keep my hands to myself. Dear, just lay back down."

"No, I am not lying back down!"

"Sophie dear, then I will be happy to escort you to Granny Witch's room. I'm quite sure she would let you sleep with her, or better yet I will sleep in there with her. You know Markl would share his room, too. Better still, why don't I march you down there and you can sleep next to Lillian. I'll trade you places if you'd like. So as you can see, love, my face is much better to see when you wake up," Howl grinned with triumph.

He knew Sophie would not take him up on any of the offers. He really did not want to sleep next to any of them, but Sophie of course. So he figured the threats were exceedingly empty, but convincing enough that he'd be sleeping next to Sophie tonight. Damn he was good.

"You are a horrible, horrible, person. I thoroughly dislike you right now, Mr. Jenkins. How self centered of you too, you do not know if I would rather see Markl's face or even Granny's face when I wake up," Sophie paused, "You are quite right about the Lillian thing though. Your face would be much better than hers."

"Just lay back down Sophie, I promise to behave. I love you and I will respect your wishes," Howl took Sophie's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Looking into his eyes Sophie could see his eyes were filled with understanding and love, not with the fire of lust she had assumed would be there. Squeezing her hand he pulled her back in bed.

Sophie quickly pulled the covers up to her nose until she was sure nothing important was exposed. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Howl, but she wanted to be married first. She didn't want to be forced into sharing something that special with him by an ex-fiancé. Somehow, that wasn't how she had planned it out in her mind, go figure. She flipped over so her back was facing Howl.

"Howl, why didn't you ever mention Lillian? You know I wouldn't have been upset, I know that you have had an," Sophie paused trying to choose her words, "Interesting past, dealing with love. I thought we were sharing everything with each other, I mean, you know I have had nothing in my past with love."

That wasn't fully true though, Sophie had liked a boy when she was a lot younger. Jared was his name and he was not quite as striking and outgoing as Howl, maybe a little on the plain like Sophie, but Sophie thought that they had made quite a smart match. Fanny did not think so, much to Sophie's dismay.

"He wasn't rich enough," Fanny had declared after running him off from the hat shop, "He'd make you slave all day taking care of his 10 children and working in his shop. You know Dear, that isn't what you want your life to be like."

"Then maybe Martha should meet him," 14 year old Sophie had replied bitterly. This comment had worked remarkably well since Fanny left immediately to "have a talk" with Martha and left Sophie alone to sulk.

"Sophie love, I'm sorry I have kept this past from you, in my eyes that's just what she is, the past. Sophie you over shadow any girl in my past and you make them look like less than nothing. No one and I mean NO ONE, compares to you. I love you Sophie," Howl's arm crept over her waist and held her against him.

"I believe you, Howl. That was very sweet and I love you too, but I'm still not sleeping with you!" Sophie turned her body over so she faced Howl. She was surprised at how close he had become. She tried to remain serious and look angry at Howl, but a smile flitted over her eyes and her mouth twitched upward. "I can't stay mad at you, Mr. Pendragon."

"I know, and that's what I love about you, Mrs. Pendragon," Howl laughed as he pulled her closer, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her hard. This surprised Sophie and she instantly tried to pull away, but Howl had anticipated this and locked her between his arms. His tongue brushed against her lips begging for entrance, and slowly, to his surprise, she gave in. Her mouth opened and their tongues brushed against one another's. Howl was the one to break away first not wanting to take advantage of the situation.

"Goodnight sweet, Sophie. Sleep tight, and may your dreams take you exactly where you want to go."

"Goodnight," Sophie breathed as she drifted into a deep enchanted sleep, in the arms of her true love.

Howl laid awake for long after she had gone to sleep, just watching his fiancé. "There's no way I'm letting you go now, beloved one," Howl whispered as he kissed her forehead. Snuggling closer he fell into a deep sleep, himself.

Little did either of them know that there was a plot being drawn below them. Lillian was not one to lose a battle, especially by such a plain girl.

"So what if she has hair of starlight, my magic could make my hair like that if I really wanted it to. I don't understand the appeal of her," Lillian spat.

Calcifer peered out from behind the grate of the hearth. Lillian noticed him for the first time since she had arrived. Calcifer dove back under the logs.

"Pretty fire--"

"Oh god don't start that again, I get enough of that from Granny Witch."

"Fine, all flattery aside, now you aren't going to tell anyone about what you just saw and heard are you, Calcifer? Or you know… this bucket of water might find it's way hurtling toward you while you are sleeping."

"Lady, you should know by now, I don't offer information unless I'm asked."

"Fine, I guess that will have to do."

Lillian put away all of her plans by stuffing them underneath the mattress, far away from Calcifer's reach. She put her hair up and laid in bed thinking about the havoc she will cause tomorrow.


	3. Author's note!

**Attention Readers: This is not a story chapter, just an author's note.**

Well Lovelies, I am back early, but not for a good reason. My aunt, who has been like a second mother to me, is dying from pancreatic cancer. I'm really taking it hard and I just don't know when I'll be able to get back to the story. I apologize for the inconvenience, and I am very thankful for all the readers that are willing to stick it out. I will try to get back to the story as soon as possible. I love you all and thank you for your support.


	4. In Which Things Unravel

Alright everyone, she died Saturday August 5th. The funeral was Monday; it was really tough on all of us. Schools started back up and I don't spend as much time on the computer as I did. Thank you for your support and I apologize if this chapter isn't up to par. I really can't guarantee how regularly the chapters will come out from now on. But I will try my hardest

**I don't own Howl and Co. I'd like a certain fire demon sometimes though.**

Sophie Hatter was up early, earlier than usual that is, Heen had been scratching impatiently at Howl's door. She wondered if this was a daily occurrence or if he sensed something in the house was different. Granny Witch was a heavy sleeper, and to Sophie's surprise slept more than anyone else in the house, no one seemed to complained, Calcifer least of all. As she threw the covers off her she noticed her lengthy gray dress was waiting for her hanging on the door hook. Only today, it seemed to be mocking her, saying "this is as good as it gets, you're as plain looking as the dress you wear." Sophie sighed.

She patted her way over to the opposite side of the bed to where Howl was curled up sleeping. She smiled as she remembered that he had kept his promise, he and his hands stayed on their side of the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched his toned chest move up and down as he snored softly. She brushed his midnight hair out of his eyes, and gave him an innocent kiss on the lips. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt the kiss deepen, she had awoken Howl, his bright green eyes flitted open to meet Sophie's. Her action had altogether startled him and he was caught off guard. She had never been one to initiate displays of affection, but Howl was never one to complain when she did it on a whim.

Sophie knew, in that instant, that she really loved this man and would not be willing to give him up without a fight; in her heart she knew she would never be as beautiful as Lillian. I'm just a hat shop girl who got lucky, she always was telling herself. But somehow through it all when Howl gazed in her eyes, she felt as if she was prettiest girl in the world. An arm snaked around her waist as her tiny frame was forced down on top of him, her hands spread across his bare chest. When her milky skin touched his it caused something to wake inside of her and instinct told her to give into it.

The voice told her, 'It would give him a reason to stay with you.' Sophie couldn't do it, in the end it wasn't what she wanted, 'I'm not going to force him to stay with him, if he wants to it will have to be on his own account.' Sophie broke the kiss, but she could not yet bring herself to leave Howl's embrace. Her head found his shoulder and her arms wrap around his back, she sighed as his body heat warmed her.

"Howl, I love you so much but I just can't. You know that, I'm sorry."

"I know, love, I know. I love you too, and I will respect your wishes, I'm sorry I should not have tried to put you in that position."

Sophie craned her head so she could look at Howl, and then, she did something she had not done since Lillian got there, she gave a genuine smile. Howl returned her smile and in one swoop picked her up in his arms; cradling her he took her to the closet, where much to her surprise was a new dress. He placed her down gently on the wood floor and glanced from the dress back to her to observe her reaction.

"Oh Howl, it's gorgeous! I've been admiring it in that little shop in Kingsbury, I can't believe that you bought it for me."

"I'm glad you love it, Darling. Now if you excuse me I will leave you to dress in private."

With that he winked at her and flew out the door, talking to Heen on the way. "Come on Heen, let's go for a walk."

Sophie busied herself in the kitchen, burying herself in the pungent smell of bacon and eggs cooking. Sophie also had decided today would be a lovely day to try her hand at pastry making, not because she really wanted to eat one of course, but to see how much noise making she was humanly capable of. Oh yes, this was all set about because a certain ex-fiancé was fast asleep in her bed. Sophie was very careful though not to get anything on her new dress.

She had managed to rouse everyone else in the house, and all were not happy, even after she had told them of the extravagant pastries she was creating. Calcifer was exceptionally unpleasant when Sophie had awoken. She had not walked, but stomped down stairs to find him staring malevolently upon the sleeping Lillian. When she asked him what had brought this about, he told her he was not at liberty to say.

"Calcifer, please just bend you head down, I really need your help," Sophie was not asking, she was begging. She was on wits ends with this woman being here and she did not need Calcifer being stubborn.

"I'm so sorry Sophie, I really can't, I don't HAVE to anymore. If "that girl" is going to partake in eating the food I won't help."

"How about if I promise you two slices of bacon, all the eggshells you can eat, and a pastry? Hm, does that work?"

"Sorry Soph, I can't."

"Maybe I can help," Howl said standing up, taking the frying pan from Sophie. Their fingers brushed and she smiled up at him, he returned her glance and kissed her forehead reassuringly. "Calcifer, please, I realize you don't have to obey me anymore, but do this as a favor, as my old friend. If not for me for Sophie."

Calcifer's flames turned a brighter shade of red and rose higher in the chimney. Everyone had to brace themselves as the castle jerked forward in motion. Lillian on the other hand fell out of bed, but no one seemed to notice.

"HOWL, don't even get me started! You, you were the one who let this girl into OUR home, yes I said it! Sophie and mine's house, because we seem to be the ones who are responsible for the upkeep, so I believe we should have SOME, if not all, say of who is let in the house. We slave all day while you are prancing around in your own little world. I don't think anyone cares to have her in the house besides your own selfish desires Horrible Howl, which I don't understand why you would do such a thing when you have Sophie here. I swear Howl if you make Sophie leave I will leave too, which means you have to find a new place to live!"

Howl's mouth fell open; he was too stunned to speak. No one else even moved they were afraid of what would happen next. Sophie looked at her fiancé's face, his eyes revealed a look of wounded expression. His face showed he was vulnerable, and even with Calcifer's constant complaining and belittling remarks to Howl, none had affected him like that. Maybe it was because the remark struck so close to the truth. Sophie sighed, she did not need another melt down, she had just cleaned the floors, green slime would not go over well with her.

"Does this mean I'm not welcomed here?" Everyone's head whipped around, even Granny Witch's. Lillian was picking herself off the floor and adjusting her nightgown. She sat down on her bed and gave off a hurt expression. Sophie wanted to applaud her acting skills, this girl was good, she knew what she was doing. Howl's was not the first and probably not the last house she would play this in.

No one knew what to say to Lillian, Sophie wanted to scream, 'No you are not welcome here, so please head for the door and leave!' but she knew she would not be able to. Lillian's eyes darted from person to person looking for the weakest one. Sophie knew, even before those perfectly formed lips parted whose name would leave them.

"Howwwl? You want me here, right?"

Every ounce of Sophie pleaded for him to say no, but she knew that would not happen either. His pride was too much for him, she often wondered how one man lived with such a big head. Calcifer had insulted him; he would do anything to get back at Calcifer now. Plus he had a very attractive woman chasing him, that's got to go to someone's ego.

"Right, Lil. As long as I'm here you are welcome here."

Calcifer in Howl no longer talked, Sophie couldn't really blame Howl. She wanted to though, she wish she knew how to blame him. Markl helped Sophie move Calcifer over so she could start a "non-mouthy" fire, as Howl referred to it.

After breakfast was done everyone went their separate ways. Howl went into the bath, Markl took Granny Witch and Heen on errands. Sophie went out to the secret place Howl had made just for her and reluctantly, she took Lillian along. She's better where I can keep an eye on her; Sophie had tried to convince herself.

"Come on, Lillian. If you are going to stay with us," Sophie paused, "for awhile," She didn't want to say that word, but she knew it was true, "you are going to have to pull your weight. We need to gather up flowers to open the flower shop today."

Lillian trampled behind Sophie stepping on flowers as she went. If she was going to have to work she made up her mind she was going to make Sophie as miserable as possible. Sophie began to rattle off which flowers to pick, which made nice displays, which didn't. Lillian of course, paid attention only to the ones that didn't. After picking all the ones that Sophie didn't want, Lillian came up with a plan.

"FUCK, OW OW!"

Sophie whipped around, she didn't like that language, that kind of word won Markl a time out. Her eyes flitted to over dramatic Lillian who was clutching her leg. As Sophie approached she could see a welt forming on her leg, Lillian was almost in tears.

"It's just a bee sting, relax."

Lillian continued to clutch her leg and rock back and forth, it was getting quiet ridiculous. Her actions reminded Sophie of a five year old, just trying to get attention, any kind, from its mother. Right there, Sophie made a decision that would change her life and, at some point might come to regret.

"Your doing more harm than good, just go back to the house, I'm sure Markl will be back soon and help you with it. Howl's still probably still in the bath, I'll be up in a few and help if Markl isn't back already."

In reply to that Lillian hobbled away until she reached the door and disappeared behind it. Sophie continued to pick flowers, but at a more hurried pace. She knew Howl would still be in the bath, but the sooner she got back the better she would feel. She eventually gathered her basket of cut flowers and headed back to the castle. As she opened the door she was met by two people in a very compromising position.


End file.
